Teruo X Astrid
Character Teruo Yagami © Windwarrior234 Astrid Johansson © Zilver_Hawk Support 'Support Level C ' Teruo: *looks around to make sure no one is watching him* O-Okay...I-I think I can train my speed here....*looks at his Branded mark for a moment before reconcealing it* Astrid: *walking backwards down the road, reading a dictionary* Edacious....voracious consumption... *scowls* ...Strange... Teruo: *closes his eyes to focus for a moment before his brand glows dimly* I'm ready.... Astrid: ...E is such a dreadful letter. Eck. Now there's a word... Teruo: *breaks into a supersonic sprint* Astrid: *something whizzes past her* ...Holy Mother Ave!!! *thinking* Another one of those forest spirits? Teruo: *startled by her shout, loses control and hits a tree* *SLAM!* .....Ow...... Astrid: *crosses her arms* Some spirit. That was disappointing. *approaches him and lifts him up by the shirt* Hm...you left a dent... Teruo: *slighty dazzed* In the tree or my head? Astrid: *examines them both* I believe it's safe to say yes on both parts. Teruo: *rubs the newly formed bump on his head* Ow....how embarrassing.... Astrid: Don't worry. I'm the only one who saw it which means there are two sides to it. One, I'm not one to gossip, so I'm sure it won't get around but two, I have an eidetic memory so that image is forever engraved in my brain. *laughs* Teruo: I can't tell if I should be relieved or offended.... Astrid: Both. I have that affect on people. Johansson's the name swordplay's the game. Teruo: Nice to meet you....I-I'm Teruo. I use a sword as well... Astrid: Really then? Excellent! Fresh meat! Merdoc gets tired with just Tai and I! Teruo: *thinking to himself* I REALLY don't like the way she said that....*aloud* Who's Merdoc and Tai? Astrid: Merdoc's a local mercenary and according to recent polls, the most eligible bachelor on this side of the continent, but that's aside from the point. Tai is one of my partners in crime. Teruo: *still completely lost* I....see. W-When you said new meat....what did you mean by that? Astrid: *shrugs* He's a cannibal. Teruo: *surprised and slightly scared* W-What?! Astrid: Oh...I'm just tugging on your wings. *laughs* I tell everyone that. ...Maybe that's why he's still a bachelor... Teruo: T-That's a very....morbid sense of humor.... Astrid: If you want morbid, you should meet Christine...Sheesh...Now where was I-Percival! Oh dear! I dropped him. *picks up the dictionary* Teruo: *blinks* You...named your dictionary? Astrid: And you don't?! Teruo: I don't even own one... Astrid: *looks at him sharply before slapping him across the face* Blasphemy!! Teruo: *winces and covers the spot she just smacked* What was that for?! Astrid: How could you NOT have one?! The dictionary is just as precious as...as...a sword! Teruo: W-Well, maybe for a writer or a poet, but not for an illiterate swordsman like me.... Astrid: I see...*is tempted to slap him once again, but restrains herself* ...Come on Flash. *grabs him by the wrist* Teruo: *is dragged along* W-Where are you taking me? Astrid: You'll see soon enough... Teruo: I've got a bad feeling about this... End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Astrid: *after leading him to a secluded training ground, she stops and draws her blade* Teruo: *in surprise, draws his own blade* What are you doing? Astrid: I'm going to teach you a lesson! Teruo: You want to fight? Astrid: I said I was going to teach you a lesson! *lashes out and drives her sword into the ground right at his feet, scrawling out the letter A* Teruo: *looks at the letter strangely* What.. Astrid: A...a good place to start with any lesson. It could mean a number of things. A in Nathanial Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter stood for adultery. Other words beginning with an A would include apoplexy, apple, ardent, awkward, and...Astrid naturally, *winks* Any questions? Teruo: *blinks* Are you...teaching me to read? Astrid: *raises an eyebrow* Of course! What'd you think I was going to do? Eat you? I said I was going to teach you a lesson! Teruo: *blinks in disbelief* ....This isn't a cruel joke, is it? Astrid: To be unable to read is a sin in my book. Now, I can't fix a lot of things, but if I can teach myself to read, I can sure as well teach you to read. Now...are we ready to move on or do I need to drill you will some more A words? Teruo: *wipes a tear from his eye* S-Sorry....no one's ever been so hospitable with me....W-We can go on. Astrid: Hey...none of that. Eh...sorry. I didn't mean to come off so strong. Zilvy says I have some people issues, scare a lot of folks... Teruo: I-I'm not upset....I'm happy. You're honestly the first person whose ever really taught me anything. Astrid: Really? Well that just goes to show how stuck up some people are. Hmph. *etches out a B in the dirt* B, Barbaric, beneficial, benevolent, benign... Teruo: *as she draws out the letters, he nods and urges her to continue* Astrid: *a while later* And Z...last but not least, it happens to be one of my favorite letters. Zealous, zesty, *laughs* and my friend Zilver. Teruo: *nods in understanding before he takes his sword and begins to carve letters into the ground* *thinking* T-H-A-N.... Astrid: *beams proudly* ... Teruo: *finishes carving the words 'Thank You' into the ground* *smiles sheepishly* Sorry it's kinda sloppy. Astrid: No no! I can read it perfectly fine! It's not bad at all! Teruo: Maybe it's just cause it's the first time I've written something...and it was with a sword. Astrid: They do say that the pen is mightier than the sword. Although...I'd like to see the mighty Commander Ike shove a quill through old Ashnard's...heart instead of Ragnell. Teruo: *shrugs* They both have their uses. Although, it would be funny if a war was ended because someone choked on a pen. *chuckles* Astrid: Been there, done that! *laughs* Actually...I haven't. Hm...that's a first. Teruo: *laughs as well* That'd be a sucky way to die! Astrid: One of the worst by far. I've never read of a hero that was literally felled by a pen. Teruo: Despite that, I can gurantee that it's happened to someone at least once in history. Astrid: Most likely some imbecile trying to impress a young woman. *rolls her eyes* Teruo: I wonder how that would play out...*tries to imagine the scene, but falls into laughter* Astrid: *manages to contain her own laughter* Pitiful...It's utterly pitiful. But I'd write about it in a second! Teruo: *calms down* Some people do the dumbest things.... Astrid: Isn't that an understatement? Teruo: *shrugs* I don't know; I stay away from dumb people! Astrid: Good man! That's the way to live your life. Teruo: *grins and laughs* Hehe, thanks! *notices the time and frowns a bit* Aw, I was having fun...I'm sorry Astrid, but I have to go meet up with someone and I'm probably late already. Astrid: Of course. I should return to my home as well. Master Merdoc shall be waiting for my arrival. Farewell my good man! Teruo: Take care, Astrid! Until we meet again! '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Astrid: *sitting outdoors, scrawling things down on her sketchpad* Hm... Teruo: *has his nose deep in a book* Wow....I had no idea.... Astrid: *looks up* Hm...someone's here...*puts a hand on the hilt of her sword* Teruo: *pauses for a moment* ....W-Who's there? Astrid: *stands up* The guardian of this forest. Who else? Teruo: *blinks as he recognizes the voice* .....Astrid? Astrid: Who else would it be?! *laughs* It's my job to terrorize this part of the forest! Teruo: *laughs* You had me going there for a second! I thought I was really in trouble for a moment. Astrid: Of course you're in trouble. It's me were talking about for Ave's sake! So how are you holding up, Flash? Teruo; *chuckles* I've been well; I started reading this book called "A Tale of Two Cities." I had no idea people could act like that! Astrid: *looks as though she might burst into tears* Dickens!! You're reading Dickens! I'm so proud... Teruo: *surprised and concerned* A-Astrid? Are you okay? You look like you're gonna cry! Astrid: No no...I'll be fine! *takes in a deep breath* Phew...sorry about that. Got all choked up... Teruo: Okay....if you say so. I'm just surprised I can read so well! Just the other day, I wouldn't have been able to read a flyer, let alone a novel! Astrid: It's not too hard to pick up on. Once you know the alphabet, it's all downhill from there. You're a smart guy though; it probably just comes naturally. Teruo; Maybe....*thinking* Or maybe my brand has something to do with it.... Astrid; Then again, my marvelous teaching skills might have something to do with it. Grandpa Norman always said I had a knack for things like that! Teruo: *smiles* Let's say it was an even split Astrid: Naturally. Now...tell me...how do you like the story thus far? Teruo: Admittedly, I've only read a little bit of it, but so far I like it. Astrid: Dickens is delightful! Although...he can be rather morbid at times...all the same he's my idol!! Teruo: *chuckles* He sounds a bit like you. Astrid: Me?? Like the great Charles Dickens!! Oh no no no no no no no!! That is near impossible! Teruo: Well, you said that he's delight, sometimes morbid, and your idol....I was saying that, to me, you're the same way.... Astrid: *embraces him* Dickens now this! ...I'm touched!! I might actually cry! Teruo: *blushing, but returns the embrace* D-Don't cry... Astrid: Of course I'd never cry in front of a person. That would prove to be rather embarrassing. I'll leave that to proper young ladies! Teruo: Well, no one else is around, and you've already seen me do something embarrassing...It'll be our little secret. Astrid: I don't think I'll get into the habit of it just as I hope you don't get into the habit of running into trees. I haven't cried once before I shouldn't start. Teruo: You have a point there.... Astrid: Ah...there we. The feeling has passed. Now...if you ever need a new book, simply ask. I have hordes of them! Teruo: *smiles* I'll wait when I finish this one, first. Astrid: Oh...of course. Well it's a quick read...good plot and whatnot. Teruo: Just don't spoil anything. please! I'd rather find out on my own! Astrid: Of course of course... I would never do that. *bites her lip* Teruo: *blinks in confusion* Astrid? Is something wrong? Astrid: Eh...nothing! I just felt that a moment of awkward silence would be appropriate for the situation! Teruo: *obviously doesn't buy it* And....how did you come up with that? Astrid: *shrugs* Spur of the moment. I've read enough to know how these sorts of situations work. Teruo: So how do they work out? Astrid: Well...of course it depends on the two people in the situation... So therefore there isn't enough information to answer the question ultimately... Teruo: *decides to bluntly destroy her ruse* Okay, enough with the ruse; what's wrong? Astrid: *smiles* Absolutely positively nothing in the least. Heh heh... Teruo: *relents* Fine, if you want to keep it a secret, I won't pry. Astrid: That's not how it's supposed to work!! Teruo: *blinks* Huh? What do you mean? Astrid: You're supposed to chase...relentlessly! Teruo: *hopelessly confused* Chase what? Astrid: My thoughts! You're not curious...in the slightest?! Teruo: Well, of course am I! But what are the chances that you'll actually tell me? Astrid: Well, you'd have to pry of course... All great heroes pry into the mind of the heroine. Teruo: Yes, but it normally takes the hero halfway through the book and a tragedy to get her to talk. Astrid: *narrows her eyes* Does that mean I have to wait for a meteor to hit me for you to pry? Teruo: No, I just need to know that you'll actually tell me if I ask, since I'm not waiting for a tragedy before I find out. Astrid: Perhaps I will...but you'd have to keep it a secret. Teruo: My lips are sealed. Astrid: Jane Eyre...a rather unconventional woman of her time was convinced that love wasn't for her. She saw men as an...inferior species... She was convinced she would never love until she met a rather peculiar man named Mr. Rochester... Teruo: *blinks and nods a bit* Ok....I'll assume this has something to do with what you're talking about, so go on..... Astrid: ...Eh...Mr. Rochester...you look very nice...this evening... Teruo: *blinks, but catches on and smiles gently* As do you, Ms. Eyre. Would you care to join me this merry evening? The stars are aglow and the moon is bright. Astrid: *beams brightly, tempted to drag him off by the wrist, but manages to restrain herself* O-Of course!! Teruo: *takes her gently by the hand* Good show, ma'am; shall we depart? Astrid: YES! I mean...erm...quite...eh...YES! Teruo: *laughs merrily* Excited, aren't we? As you should; it is a beautiful night. *sighs in remembrance* It reminds me of an old melody that was sung to me as a child. Would you like to hear it? Astrid: Oh yes! Of course! I've never been one for singing much myself...but I love listening to others! Teruo: *chuckles* I'm no virtuoso either so don't worry; *takes a breath* Of all the things I still remember, summer's never looked the same. Years go by and time just seems to fly, as the memories remain. In the middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain. Nothing to lose, but everything to gain. Reflecting now on how things could've been, it was worth it in the end... *tapers off* Astrid: *claps* That's lovely! Almost spectacular even! Teruo: *blushes a bit* It wasn't that good, but if you say so, it must've been something! Astrid: Well...it's the thought that counts anyway! You're no Percival Clemency but all the same it was marvelous! Teruo: I'm glad you enjoyed it...especially since that song reminds me of you. Astrid: *grins* I thought I was morbid and confusing. Teruo: *smiles gently* Don't worry, it's a good thing. That melody is about a friendship that starts off young, then grows as time moves on. There's a lot of rough spots, but in the end, it was worth all the trouble since they had each other. Astrid: Remidns me of Jane Eyre once again...Except at the end, Mr. Rochester was thought to have perished in a fire after Jane left to find her family. He was burned terribly, thrown into depression, and lost feeling in his arms. But in the end they ended up together after all... Eh...I like your song better. Teruo: As do I...but I can think of something that we'll both like better *grins* Astrid: *blinks* And what would that be? Teruo: *blushing a bit* This; *leans up and kisses her* Astrid: *blushes* ..... Teruo: *pulls away after a moment, blushing* ..... Astrid: Did you know that...that...that... I...can't think of anything to say... That's a first... Teruo: *smiles* Maybe you don't need to say anything; let your actions do the talking. Astrid: ..... *leans forward and kisses him* Teruo: *returns the kiss with a blush and smile* 'End of Support A ' '''Teruo, the Sonic Swordsman, and Astrid, the Spontaneous Scholar The young couple spent several months together, much to the shock of Astrid's friends who thought they would never see the day when she respect a man let alone court with one. Months eventually turned to years, and as predicted by Teruo's song, the night of their first kiss, they did have several bumps along the way. But by the end of their tale, they had lived long happy lives to the fullest, side by side...forever and ever.